The Wedding of Amy Pond
by ShoweredThoughts
Summary: Amy Pond has woken up on the wrong side of the bed – literally. With no clue as to how she found herself about to marry John Watson, she depends on the help of Sherlock Holmes so that she can find the Doctor and Rory before her impending nuptials to someone else. But it's not to say that everything is as safe and sound in the attempt to get her back home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding of Amy Pond**

**Chapter 1**

A completely different smell and feel of the bed sheets woke up Amy Pond. She slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up, she scanned the room. Perhaps it was the morning slump, but it took her a few seconds longer to realize she wasn't in the correct bedroom. Different colour, different furniture, and a completely different light coming out the window. This wasn't the TARDIS, and by the looks of it, she certainly wasn't in space. For a second, however, she thought that the TARDIS was making a joke by rearranging the room around her, but a different voice coming from beside her confirmed her fears.

"Ahhm," a man lying beside her in the bed groaned. "Good morning, love."

Amy's eyes went wide when the man lifted the covers off his head. The man beside her with his short dirty blonde hair, wider face, and significantly smaller nose was certainly not her husband. She was in too much shock to get out of the bed. Where was Rory? The Doctor?

The man was about to lean in to kiss her when he stopped himself after noticing Amy's expression and defensive hands to stop him, "right, no kissing till the ceremony!"

He got up excitedly and stretched. He was only in a pair of red briefs.

"Well get up and get ready! We're getting married today!" he laughed as he began to change. "No time to waste!"

Amy kicked her feet off of the bed and they touched the cold wooden floor. Her senses weren't tricking her – this was all real. Her hands were naturally on her lap and she saw the ring on her finger. This was the wedding ring that Rory gave to her. All of that – the Doctor, time travel, and Rory – wasn't just a dream that she made up in her head. She took in a breath and told herself to stay calm and focused as there was no use in freaking out if the man didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Acting crazy wouldn't get her out of the situation she was in.

"What did we do yesterday?" Amy turned around and asked the man.

He was just putting his jeans on but looked at her confused, "Got up, had breakfast, went to the park, met up with Harry, and then had dinner. Why?"

"Oh, it just seems like a blur," Amy put on a fake smile, but this information meant that whatever was taking place had to happen overnight.

He laughed, and put on a jumper, "Yesterday was great, but today will be better. Okay, I'm off to get ready at the hotel. I'll see you later at the altar!"

After he left, Amy got up and looked in the mirror. It was still her, still the same length of hair and everything. She looked in the dressers and all of her clothes were there. A picture on the top of the dresser caught her attention – it was a photograph of her kissing the man. She looked happy. Next to the picture was her phone. Quickly, she dialed Rory's number, but the number was out of service. She dialed the TARDIS number, but that was also out of service.

"No, no, no," Amy clutched her phone and sank to the ground, her back leaning on the open drawers.

She closed her eyes, "wake up, wake up."

Opening her eyes, she found that she was still in the same unknown room. She checked her phone again, but it gave her contacts she didn't know. She couldn't even find her mum and dad's number. The only familiar one was her Aunt Sharon. Quickly, she called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Sharon?" Amy was hesitant.

"Oh, good, you're up! What time are you heading to the hotel to get ready?" she asked.

Amy hung up the phone.

"What is going on?" Amy said to herself.

Violin music outside her bedroom door caught her attention – that couldn't have been John since he just left, so she deduced that there was a flat mate. Amy warily got up, put on a robe, and walked towards the door. For a second, she thought about barring herself in the room and waiting for the Doctor to come and get her, but she knew the chances of that happening were very slim. Turning the door knob, she took cautionary steps walking out. As she walked, she familiarized herself with the surroundings. Kitchen, hallway, bathroom, living room, and exits. Walking down the hallway, there was one spot that felt oddly different than the rest of the flat, but she moved on. Standing in the corner of the living room facing the window was a man with black, curly hair in a robe. The violin was gently resting on his chin and he gracefully played with the bow. He stopped playing when she stopped walking.

"Amelia," the man spoke in a low tone.

"Uh, yes," Amy responded.

"No," he lowered his bow, his back still facing her.

"No?" Amy's eyebrow rose.

The man turned around and he squinted his eyes. He walked up to Amy and tilted his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, his gaze was strong and determined.

"Amy Pond," she replied a little uncertainly.

"No, I know that. But who are you?" he tilted his head to the other side.

"What do you mean?"

"The Amy I know, the one engaged to Dr. John Watson, always says something along the lines of 'good morning Sherly.' You aren't the Amy I know, so who are you?" he said.

"What?"

He sighed, "You woke up, clearly in shock, still in your nightie. But you're getting married today. It's not cold feet, it's not wedding jitters. It's something different. Your face shows me that you don't know what's going on. You know who you are, but you don't know who I am. Or John. Or anyone in your phone contacts list," he pointed to the phone in her hand.

"You never walk with such cautious steps around this flat, and your customary greeting is missing. So I'll ask one more time. Who are you?" although they were nearly the same height, his stance was intimidating and his glare overpowering.

"My name is Amy Pond. I'm from Leadworth, but I don't know how I got here and I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know what's happening," Amy looked at him desperately for help. "The last memory I have is travelling with my actual husband, Rory, and the Doc … my friend."

"Tea?" he smiled widely and put his violin down.

Before she could answer, he was already in the kitchen boiling water. "Please, sit. You're a guest in this house."

She sat down, still confused, and watched the man, "what's your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Where am I?"

"221b Baker Street, London."

"When am I?"

"When am I?" Sherlock poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What day is it?" Amy rephrased.

"the 22nd," he went back into the kitchen.

"The month?"

"September," he popped his head out once more, confused at the question.

"Thank you," Amy sighed in relief as she looked around. "21st century, right? Must be if I have a cell phone like this."

"Why?" Sherlock walked in front of her. "Why did you ask me about the date? Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, since you're the only one that seems to get it, I may as well tell you since it could help me get back to my own time," Amy began but Sherlock interrupted.

"Own time?" his eyes scanned her.

Amy looked at him and nodded, his eyes went wide.

"No," Sherlock backed away. "No, no, no. You can't. No. It can't be true. Time travel? I thought my brother was joking!"

Amy looked at him with earnest eyes. Sherlock burst into laughter and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"This is Christmas. This is truly and definitely Christmas," Sherlock clapped his hands together. "Time travel, a wedding, and a girl who doesn't belong here. The game has most certainly begun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We've got approximately three hours till you will be married. We better get started," Sherlock gravely told her as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I don't understand how this happened. Where do we even begin to fix this? I don't suppose your brother can help?" Amy took a sip.

Sherlock looked away, "he won't help us. He only told me about time travel after I drugged him."

They sat in silence for a moment. They were two strangers in the same room, but in hindsight, it really shouldn't have been. Looking around Amy reassured herself that her life with the Doctor and Rory were real, and she depended on her memories to keep her sane and focused.

"Why aren't you scared?" Sherlock asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Amy met his gaze.

"You're sitting here with a complete stranger depending on him to help you. You've noticed the skull on the mantle, the chemicals sitting in the kitchen, and the gun on the desk. You haven't tensed up seeing anything. All dangerous but you're just sitting there."

"I've travelled to many planets, and met some aliens. Some dangerous, some really dangerous. I've seen more in a week than you'll ever see in a lifetime. What's sitting in your flat doesn't scare me," Amy said confidently.

Sherlock's text alert went off and he put the phone away after giving a look of boredom, "If time travel exists, does travelling through dimensions – parallel universes – work the same?"

"The Doctor says it's extremely dangerous and that universes would collapse, but I suppose it's possible," Amy responded. "Do you think…"

"That seems like the only possible and rational answer. You, Ms. Pond, are stuck in a different dimension," Sherlock leapt to conclusions.

"But that means the Doctor can't come to get me…," Amy put her cup of tea down and held onto her arms.

"Who's this Doctor you speak of?"

"He's an alien. He has a time machine that I've been travelling in…"

"Tell me about your childhood," Sherlock once again interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say."

"I was born in Scotland. Moved to Leadworth," Sherlock nodded as she spoke. "Met the Doctor when I was seven, began travelling with him for a bit, married my childhood friend, Rory, and we began travelling again and we haven't stopped since. Well, I guess, up until now."

"That's not the story that I heard," Sherlock started. "You moved to London when you were eight or nine. Grew up here and became friends with John when you were both in university. Dated before John went to Afghanistan. Moved here when you couldn't afford the flat you were living in. Then the both of you began living here when he came back and then he proposed."

"And I told you that?"

"The version of Amy that I know, yes," Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock's text alert went off again, but he ignored it.

"Why did I move here when I was eight?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"You never mentioned why," Sherlock shrugged. "Could never get an answer out of ... her."

"What about any childhood friends?" Amy pushed. "Did I talk about any of them?"

"No," Sherlock's eyes lit up. "Your guest list!"

Amy's eyes also lit up and she found herself out of her chair, "where is it?"

Sherlock got up and got onto a laptop.

"I keep the guest list on your computer?" Amy asked as she watched Sherlock input the password.

"No, it's John's."

"And you know his password."

"Yes."

"You must have a very open relationship with him. Very trusting," Amy smiled as she watched Sherlock navigate the files.

"His password isn't difficult to figure out. It isn't Baskerville."

"Huh?" Amy didn't understand the reference.

"Never mind. Here," Sherlock opened the file. "Anyone's names look familiar?"

Sherlock scrolled at a manageable pace. Amy noticed one name, "There! Rory."

"Rory, your husband?" Sherlock asked.

"My centurion," Amy clasped her hands together and smiled, but noticed Sherlock's confused look.

"Sentimental nickname?" Sherlock asked, trying to understand the reference.

"Sentimental and literal," Amy laughed. "He rose from the dead as a proper Roman centurion, but that's another story for another day. So Rory will be here for the wedding, then?"

"Yes, and he's apparently bringing a plus one," Sherlock exclaimed.

"Plus one? Like a date?" Amy tried to keep the sadness away from her voice. "Rory?"

Sherlock's text alert went off once more, and he pulled out his mobile. Looking over his shoulder it looked like he was receiving more than ten texts from a Molly Hooper.

"Girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"No," Sherlock annoyingly replied and put his phone away.

"Well, she seems to want to get in contact with you. Quite desperately I must say," Amy said. "Friend, at least."

"Hardly. She's attempting to get me to look into a case. Something about patients wandering around London," Sherlock waved that off and returned to the more pressing case. "Not my cup of tea right now."

Amy returned to her seat and began to think. If there was a Rory in the universe she was in, could he also be experiencing the same thing as Amy? Could he explain what was happening? Could he tell her if the Doctor existed?

"Hmm."

"What?" Amy looked at Sherlock.

"There are two Rory's. Two Amy's by the looks of it. There has to be. You, and the one that John and I know," a concerned look flashed over Sherlock's face.

"Right …"

"So where is she?"

_Meanwhile on the TARDIS …_

"John, we better get up. We're getting married today," Amy rubbed her eyes and looked around. "John, where are we? I know I had a lot of wine last night, but I do remember coming back to 221b."

"Who's John?" A man groaned and turned over to where Amy was.

Amy immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest object she could use as a weapon – a lamp.

"Amy, what are you doing?" the man raised his hands up defensively.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Amy's voice rose. "Did you kidnap me? Where's John!?"

"Amy, it's me. Rory," he looked at her with frightened eyes.

Amy lowered the lamp for a second, but then raised it back up, "Rory? Rory Williams? I haven't seen you since I was a kid!"

"Amy," Rory cautiously stepped towards her, but this only made her step back. "Amy, we're married."

"No, I'm getting married to John today," Amy looked at her ring and realized it was the ring that John gave to her. "Okay, Rory. What kind of sick joke is this, then?"

"Just, please, put that down," Rory spoke softly.

Amy stood her ground. Rory sighed.

"Doctor?" Rory yelled.

The Doctor knocked on the door, "knock knock."

Amy slowly backed to where the door is, "Who's there?"

"The Doctor," he scoffed.

"Doctor Who?" Amy wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"Rory, who's that in there with you? It sounds like Amy, but something's wrong," The Doctor spoke slowly and in the gravest voice.

"You think?" Rory yelled.

Amy placed her back to the door and the doors slid open and it caught her off guard. The Doctor caught Amy before she fell, but she immediately got up and pushed the Doctor aside. Running through the halls she came to the main room. Looking around she found a door that seemed to have led to the outside. Running towards it she stood in front.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Doctor warned as he managed to catch up with her.

Amy opened the door and realized what the Doctor meant – they were floating in space. There was a planet floating nearby, and it wasn't one that she knew from her knowledge of the solar system. She slammed the doors and turned around, placing her back against the doors.

"This is impossible, I'm in space!" Amy whispered to herself.

"Oi! No need to slam the doors!" the Doctor yelled as he walked to the center console. He leaned down and began to whisper at it. "Something's gone wibbly wobbly with Amy."

"Get me back... get me back to London!" Amy yelled.

"Now hold on a minute," the Doctor neared her with Rory walking a few steps behind. "Can we just sit and talk. Have a cuppa, maybe?"

"Get me back to London! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Amy roared.

The Doctor and Rory had never seen such a fierce personality from Amy. They backed away a few steps. Then again this wasn't the Amy that they knew.

"Amy, please, we just need to figure out what's going on," Rory begged, the sincerity in his voice breaking down Amy's defenses.

"You don't know either? So you haven't kidnapped me?" Amy toned down her voice and calmed down for just a moment.

"No, of course not. You came here willingly, first actually. I'm here because of you!" Rory tried to explain, but it wasn't being understood by Amy.

"I never came here. I don't know where I am and I don't even know who the hell that is," Amy pointed to the Doctor.

Rory looked at the Doctor, who looked at him with a very frightened expression that didn't calm Rory's fears at all.

"Well, Doctor? What's going on?" Rory asked.

The Doctor sat down and looked at Rory with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, Rory. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rory rushed over to the Doctor, "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? You're the Doctor for Pete's sake. You know more than any of us combined."

"Whoever is standing there looks like Amy, sounds like Amy, but isn't her. It isn't a ganger, it isn't some shapeshifter. It's Amy. Irrevocably Amy. She hasn't lost her memory because the memories have been replaced, they're different. It could be two Amy's in the same time stream, but that is unlikely. I just don't know, Rory. We've been here the whole time," the Doctor placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Nothing could have possibly gotten in or gotten out of TARDIS without me knowing! We haven't even landed!"

Rory looked at Amy who was still by the doors of the TARDIS. For a few silent moments all they could hear was the faint humming of the room and the engine. Rory tried to look at her with sympathetic eyes, but she would not return it yet.

"Can I get you something to eat? Drink?" Unsure of what to do next, Rory asked.

Amy hadn't noticed that she was hungry until Rory asked, "Sure. Tea - two s..."

"Two sugars, two creams and put the cream in first. I know," Rory smiled. "At least that hasn't changed."

Amy genuinely smiled at him for the first time and found herself a bit safer seeing that she wasn't exactly in any harm. The men she was staring at were just as confused as she was. Rory left to get the tea. The Doctor looked up at Amy and stared.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Amy quipped.

"What's your last memory? What were you doing yesterday? A week ago? A month ago?" the Doctor probed, leaning on the railings.

"I was having dinner with my fiancé, John, yesterday night. A week ago I was probably in my flat on Baker Street. A month ago, oh God, that was such a long time ago, I don't even remember," Amy opened up.

"Why are you in London? Why London? Why not Leadworth?" The Doctor asked.

Amy leaned against the TARDIS walls, "I moved there when I was eight or nine."

"Kept in touch with Rory?"

"Not really. Haven't seen much of him until today. Invited him to my wedding, though."

"And Mels?"

"Who's Mels?"

The Doctor perked up, "River Song? Your daughter?"

"My what?" Amy was gobsmacked.

The Doctor whipped his body around, "oh no, oh no."

Tapping his fingers lightly on the edge of the console he slowly turned around once more with more pressing questions rattling inside his brain.

"Why'd you move?" The Doctor slowly advanced towards Amy.

"I don't remember."

"You remember you were eight or nine. So why then? What happened?"

"My Aunt sent me to see a psychiatrist in London. She cured me and we never left. Whatever happened at that age has been forgotten. Purged out of my mind."

"Cured you from what?" the Doctor was probing deeper and deeper into Amy's past and she wasn't really sure if she wanted this stranger to know much about it.

"I don't remember. That was years ago!" Amy emphasized the word years.

"You need to remember, it's important," the Doctor grabbed onto her shoulders and looked her dead in her eyes. "It could help you get back to wherever you came from."

Amy pushed him away and walked to the entrance of the TARDIS again.

With her back facing him, she asked, "How are we in space? How come I didn't get sucked out when I opened the door"

"We're in a time machine. We can go anywhere in any time," the Doctor walked back to the console. "And air bubble around the TARDIS."

"How?"

"I really don't want to explain the mechanics of time travel when my best friend is currently not my best friend," he turned around.

"We're best friends?" Amy turned around and asked. "I'm best friends with an alien?"

"Yes, and you married a man who's currently getting you a cup of tea. He waited outside a ..."

"Rory?" Amy scoffed. "I am marrying a man who came back from a war, not my friend from a town I'd left behind so long ago."

The Doctor angrily raised his voice, "That man! That brave centurion, the one that guarded the other Amy day and night for 2000 years while she were trapped in an unbreakable box, will do anything to get his wife back, but you know what? If this doesn't work, if you're stuck here, he _will_ try and fix this. He will try for days on end to make _you_ happy. So show him some respect."

Amy looked down embarrassed and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Ah, here we go," Rory carried two cups of tea and gave one to Amy, clearly unaware of what the Doctor said just seconds ago. "So what are we talking about?"

"I have a plan," the Doctor turned his back on everyone and placed his hands on the console.

"You have a plan?" Amy and Rory simultaneously asked, which made them look at each other at the same time.

"Yes. No. Maybe," the Doctor smirked. "Amy, what day are you getting married?"

"September 22, 2010," Amy said without hesitating.

"Alright," the Doctor input the date and coordinates. "Hold on tight to your tea."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Amy was exhausted from the immense questioning period. Sherlock gained enough knowledge about Amy to write a biography, but nothing crucial to the situation at hand. She told him of every memory she had with the Doctor and Rory, but it wasn't enough. They hadn't realized that nearly two hours have passed by.

"We need time travel. We need things that your brother can access," Amy persisted.

"He won't help us," Sherlock repeated for the umpteenth time.

"What's with you and your brother? Sibling rivalry?" Amy poked.

"Something of the sort. It's not worth to relive the past, Amelia," Sherlock explained.

"Oi. Don't call me Amelia. Ever," Amy pointed her finger at Sherlock and then cleared her throat. "And yet we've clearly relived mine."

The door swung open and it was Aunt Sharon, "There you are! We've been looking everywhere! Why aren't you at the hotel?"

"I ... uh, I, Sherlock?" Amy looked at Sherlock with desperate eyes as she was getting dragged away by her Aunt.

Sherlock was unable to do anything and he tried to show it through his own eyes. Emotion wasn't his specialty, but he hoped that she got the message that he'd try his best to help her while she was getting ready. As Amy was being brought to the hotel, everything around her looked normal, but she yearned to get some answers from her 'Aunt.'

"Do you remember why we moved here when I was young?" Amy asked, looking at her Aunt.

"Oh, no need to bring up the past, Amelia. We're past that now. You've got your wedding to worry about," Aunt Sharon tried to shake the subject.

"Please?" Amy asked again. "Why did we move here?"

"You really don't remember?" Amy shook her head to her question. "That psychiatrist has done you good."

"Aunt Sharon," Amy scowled.

She sighed, "When you were young, you said you had an imaginary friend named the Doctor, but we took care of that delusion right away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why didn't we move back to Leadworth?" Amy quickly continued the conversation.

"Uh, turn right here, please," Aunt Sharon told the cab driver. "It was expensive travelling from here to Leadworth, and so I got a job here, and we found a nice home. We never moved back to Leadworth."

"Didn't I miss my friends? Rory? Mels?"

"Who's Mels?"

Amy looked at her confused for a moment. Thinking about it she realized River Song doesn't exist in the universe she was in due to the fact that she wasn't married to Rory. It gave her quite the shock, but she did her best to remain composed.

"So Rory?"

"I think you missed him for a while. But then you met John!" Aunt Sharon lit up.

Amy wondered how he got on without her, and assuming that only things changed when "she" moved to London, he must have been her closest friend. She wondered who Rory's plus one was. She wondered how much the other Amy stayed in contact with him.

"What happened to Rory, then?" Amy persisted.

"Amy," her aunt's eyes showed worried. "Why are you asking this? That's such a long time ago."

"I dunno," Amy nervously laughed. "Wedding jitters? Mid-life crisis?"

Aunt Sharon laughed and the cab came to a stop, "mid-life crisis. Oh, Amelia."

They both got out and Amy followed her aunt to the hotel room where her bridesmaids and the dress were waiting for her. Amy walked into a room filled with strangers. She tried her best to smile and look friendly, but also inconspicuously learning their names.

"Amy, dear, stop talking, please," one of her bridesmaids, Joanna, was apparently her makeup artist and was attempting to put lipstick on.

"Yeah, can I get my phone, just really quick?" Amy looked at her.

"Phone? Amy's phone?" Joanna looked around the room at the bridesmaids.

Tara, Amy's maid of honour, got her phone for her. Amy looked through the pictures and realized that she had a personal picture with each of them. Going through her contacts list, she found Sherlock's number and began to text him.

_Any news? – AP_

_ None – SH_

_ Where are you? – AP_

_ With John. Same hotel. Questioning him. Subtly. – SH_

_ Anything? – AP _

_ Doesn't see anything wrong. – SH_

_ Sherlock, what am I going to do? I'm going to be married to a man I've never met in less than an hour. – AP _

_ I know. – SH_

Amy sighed and put her phone on her lap. Minutes later, another text from Sherlock came in.

_I have a plan. – SH_

_ What? – AP_

_ Have your makeup done? – SH _

_ Just about – AP_

_ Go to the door – SH_

"And, done," Joanna stepped back and let Amy look at herself in the mirror.

Amy thought she looked beautiful with her makeup, dress, and jewels on, but she didn't let this distract her. Sherlock had a plan and she intended to go with it. A knock on the door caught Amy's attention and she walked to the door. Opening it, she found Sherlock standing in front of her. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely at her. Amy didn't know Sherlock well, but she could say he was definitely awestruck.

"Hello ladies, need to borrow Amy for a moment," Sherlock tried his best to sound friendly, but he knew that not many of her bridesmaids actually liked him – he apparently insulted all of them with his deductions.

"What for?" Tara immediately got defensive.

"Don't worry, I need to talk to him," Amy warmly looked at Tara.

"Alright, but be back soon for pictures," Tara nodded.

Amy smiled and walked out the door with Sherlock.

"Where are we going?" Amy dropped the smile and asked Sherlock as they walked down the hall towards the main lobby of the hotel.

"We're leaving here. We need to buy you some time," Sherlock looked to his right and left.

"What do you mean? Am I abandoning the wedding?" Amy asked.

"Essentially, yes, for a few hours, maybe less maybe more. I hope you're alright with that," a confused Sherlock looked at Amy.

"Yeah! No, I'm fine with that, I just don't know how _everyone _else will feel about that," Amy stopped walking. "What's John going to say? My Aunt?"

"It won't matter. When we get you back to your own time, you won't have to deal with it."

"Yes, but the other Amy will," Amy looked concerned. "I don't want to leave a mess for her to clean up. I don't want to end her engagement with John."

"True, but have you a better idea?"

Standing in the lobby, Sherlock saw Mrs. Hudson come through the doors.

"Hello Sherlock, Amy. What are you doing out here?" Mrs. Hudson turned towards Amy.

"Um, er, I'm ..."

"Getting some air," Sherlock covered for Amy.

"Well you better get back inside, the wedding's starting soon," Mrs. Hudson said cheerily said as she walked away.

Down the hall, Aunt Sharon caught sight of Amy and Sherlock in the lobby and began walking down the hallway, "Amy? What are you doing out there?"

"Sharon?" Sherlock heard John's voice.

"Oh, hello, John," she turned around – John was walking behind her towards the lobby as well.

"Amy?" John saw Amy in the lobby with Sherlock and began to smile. "You look beautiful."

Amy felt her heart wrench when she saw how much love was just emanating from John's eyes. How could she do this to her other self and him? How could John possibly understand what was about to happen? But Amy needed to be selfish, and she needed to return to her centurion.

"Amy, if we're doing this, we have to do this now," Sherlock took hold of Amy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, almost studying them.

Amy found that her heart was racing and that her palms were becoming clammy. Adrenaline was pumping through her system and her mind was in fight or flight mode. Amy looked behind at John and her mother, who were beginning to advance towards them, and she frowned with eyes full of apologies. John's smile began to disappear slowly when he realized something was wrong.

"Okay, what do we do?" Amy took in a deep breath and looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed Amy's hand, "run."

With one hand holding her dress and the other in Sherlock's, they ran out of the hotel and out into the street.

"Sherlock! AMY!" John yelled as he began to chase after them. "Stop!"

Sherlock had a cab ready and they stopped for only a few seconds to get in. Trying to get Amy and her dress in was a bit of a challenge considering the amount of fabric used to make the dress itself. As they began to ride away, Amy looked back and saw a defeated John standing in the middle of the road looking at her and back at the hotel where Aunt Sharon stood in the entrance.

"Where are we going?" Amy tried to recover her breath as she turned her head away from the rear of the car.

"We missed something," Sherlock paid attention to the front of the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Where'd you wanna go?" the cab driver asked.

"221b Baker Street, and fast," Sherlock told him and then looked at Amy.

"Well this is it. 221b Baker Street," the Doctor was standing in the middle of the living room leaning against the TARDIS.

The other Amy went straight to the room she shared with John but found none of her belongings there. The bit of hope she had that waking up in a time machine beside the man she wasn't marrying was just a joke and that John or Sherlock was actually just planning some elaborate prank disappeared. Now she was definitely certain that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"John? Sherly?" Amy looked around the flat for either them, but none of them were there. "Where's my stuff?"

The Doctor stood erect and grabbed onto Amy's arm, and she tried to shake off his grip, "what did you say?"

"Where's my stuff? It's all missing. There aren't any pictures of John and me anywhere in his room, all the decorations are gone."

"A-HA!" the Doctor yelled. "Knew it!"

"Knew what, Doctor?" Rory tried to calm the jumping Doctor.

"She's," the Doctor began poking Amy in random spots on her face. "From another dimension! A parallel universe!"

"Another dimension? Doctor? I thought you said that it's not possible," Rory pulled him aside. "You said universes could collapse if you travelled in between them."

"Ah, so I did, Rory. But, the thing is, we haven't travelled in between them. Somehow, Amy has," the Doctor looked at her briefly, then at Rory, then opened the TARDIS door and went inside – the sound of the Doctor looking through his devices made a crashing sound that could be heard from within 221b.

"Yes, Harry, I know. Alright, goodbye," a man coming up the stairs spoke into his phone.

"John?" Amy's eyes lit up. "John!"

John Watson walked through the door of the flat and found that a woman with red hair was hugging him tightly. When she let go, he was able to speak, "sorry, um, hi."

"Hi," Amy gave him a kiss, Rory flinched.

John staggered back a bit and blinked a few times, "right. Sorry, who are you?"

Amy's grin turned into a frown, "you don't know who I am?"

"Erm, no," John shook his head.

The doors to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out, back towards everyone, with an odd device in his hand, "there are so many time distortions here, I cannot believe we even managed to land."

The Doctor began to scan everyone. Every time he did so, the device in his hand would either beep slowly or rapidly indicating the time fluctuations. Rory had no fluctuations, Amy with tons, and then John with none.

"Sorry, who are you and why are you in my flat?" John asked.

"Oh, hello, didn't see you come in ...," the Doctor put the device down and shook his hand.

"John. John Watson."

"John John Watson, hello. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"If you like," the Doctor smiled, but the device scanning for fluctuations began to beep louder and louder, forcibly pulling him to the door. "Whoa, whoa there."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Something's coming in," the Doctor looked around. He placed the device in Rory's hand before running into the TARDIS, "Hold this for a minute."

"He ran in there, how can he do that?" John asked Amy.

"Time machine, apparently. Bigger on the inside," Amy whispered.

"Sorry, so. No one answered my question, why are you all here?" John looked at Amy and Rory.

"Long story short. She's marrying you in a different dimension but got stuck here," Rory said frankly.

"Ah," John tilted his head and seeing no particular intrusion that involved his life on the line, he let the guests stay – there was no harm done. "Okay ... Right, then. I'm just going to go and sit down over there. Don't mind me."

"Got it!" the Doctor came out with the huge lens that he took when they visited Apalapucia and began to sonic it.

"Doctor. Please don't tell me I have to choose between my wives again. Please," Rory spoke quietly and closely to the Doctor once he laid eyes on the lens.

"I promise you, Rory. This time's different," the Doctor held the lens up at the doorway and sonic-ed it to the right frequency. "Here we go, hopefully the rewiring worked!"

With everyone except for John looking through the lens, the image of a woman in white and a man in a tux walking up the stairs became visible.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note to the reader: The Amy engaged to John will go by the name of 'Amelia' or 'Other Amy' so as to not get too confused. _

**Chapter 5**

"Amy!" Rory yelled.

Amy looked up and saw the lens floating in the middle of the flat. She recognized it from the time they visited Apalapucia, "Rory!"

"Sherly!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia!" Sherlock picked up his pace once he saw the Amy that he knew.

"Amelia?" Both Rory and Amy looked at Sherlock.

"Sherly?" John looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

Standing on one side of the lens was Amy and Sherlock. On the other John was now nearing the lens trying to find space in between the Doctor, Rory, and Amelia.

"Sherlock? What's going on?" John asked Sherlock.

"Ah, John. Now I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm a different Sherlock. It's a dimensional thing. Two different Amelia's, two different John's, and two different Sherlock's. It's all quite complicated. Just go with it," Sherlock tried to tell John.

"So you were telling the truth then," John turned to Rory after looking behind the lens, who was nodding.

"So you're the Doctor. And you're Rory?" Sherlock pointed at the Doctor and Rory, who were nodding. "Now how do we get Amy and Amelia back?"

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor looked at everyone.

"Oh, my God," Amelia noticed Amy's dress. "Why are you in my wedding dress?"

"Why do you think?" Amy's eyebrow rose and crossed her arms.

"Are you married to John?" Amelia almost yelled.

"No! I left the wedding," Amy said regretfully. "You're still engaged, I hope."

"I better be!" Amelia began to get angry. "Leaving my fiancé at the altar!"

"Ah, hold those thoughts there Ponds," there was a silent moment before the Doctor spoke, "so. Amelia, stand here. Amy, we're going to try the same thing as we did on ..."

"Think of the same thing and focus on that?" Amy interrupted the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor looked at Amelia. "You got that?"

"What are we going to think about, Amy?"

"Petrichor," Amy suggested.

"Petrichor, agreed," Amelia nodded.

"Ready," the Doctor began to sonic the lens and his device at the same time while both Amy's concentrated.

John, Rory, and Sherlock silently looked on at what Amy and Amelia were doing. When Sherlock got bored, he began to look through the lens at "his" flat. It was certainly different. Much more things strewn about and it definitely didn't have a woman's touch to it. Then there was the blue box Amy was talking about. He wondered if it was really bigger on the inside. Some sparks burst from the lens and it broke Amy and Amelia's concentration, making them look at everyone.

"Did it work?" Rory asked desperately.

"Nope," Amy was the first to spoke. "Doctor, I don't think it's going to work. When we were at Apalapucia, it was just an older version of me in a different time stream. This is two different Amy's in two different dimensions."

"You're right," the Doctor walked away from the lens. "But that means I don't know how to help you."

Amy looked at Sherlock and then sadly at her husband. She looked at Amelia, and Amelia looked back. Amy wondered if she and her were thinking the same thing, but she could tell just by the way she was standing that they both had different personalities.

"I'm sorry Amy, Amelia," the Doctor turned around and got close to the lens. "I don't know how to fix this. This is universe collapsing, paradox creating, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff."

"I understand, Doctor," Amy melancholically said. "Amelia, you take care of Rory. I know you don't love him the way I do, but please, take care of him. And the Doctor."

"And you with John," Amelia nodded. "And Sherlock."

"Our boys," Amy laughed.

"Our boys," Amelia smiled.

"It's too bad Sherlock can't be here to see this," John said. "The Sherlock in this dimension."

"Yes, where am I?" the Sherlock standing with Amy asked John.

"I dunno, out of the country, I suppose," John shrugged.

"I didn't tell you?"

"You never tell me anything," John huffed.

"Well I seem to be a terrible flatmate, then," Sherlock laughed. "I apologize for that on behalf of, I suppose, myself."

"Never thought I would ever hear that," John laughed. "You know, I wouldn't mind you at all. Much friendlier than I expected."

Amy began to laugh and then her smile disappeared when she realized something, "Amelia. You moved here when you were eight. Do you remember why?"

"No, I honestly don't," Amelia looked at her. "This question keeps being brought up today."

"You've forgotten. You changed everything when you came to London. Everything," Amy looked at the Doctor. "Amelia came to London to forget about you, Doctor. You visited little Amelia when she was seven, but she forgot. There are two Amy's, two Rory's, two John's, and two Sherlock's, but what about you?"

"I exist in two dimensions," the Doctor finished her trail of thought. "That's ..."

"Impossible?" Rory suggested.

"When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Sherlock recited. "If time travel is real, if dimensional realities are real, who's to say there can't be two Doctors?"

"There just can't!" the Doctor exclaimed. "This defies the laws of the Time Lords!"

"Well, Doctor, you said this universe shouldn't exist in the first place. Who's really to say that two Doctors can't happen?" Rory shrugged. "You did say this is wibbly wobbly stuff. Anything can happen!"

Watching them talk, Amy realized how uncomfortable she was wearing the wedding dress, "I'll be right back. Need to change out of this."

Picking up the dress in her hands, she walked to the room she shared with John. Sherlock stood in front of the lens seeing that the Doctor wouldn't be convinced that there was two of him and interrupted.

"Doctor, only I know that the Amy that's here with me is not Amelia. In everyone else's mind, I've just run away with my best friend's fiancée. It will only be a matter of time before John arrives here looking for her. We need a different meeting spot," Sherlock explained.

"Agreed. And I need to find my apparent twin," the Doctor said gleefully, accepting the idea now. "Where's somewhere that we can meet?"

"We need to start at the beginning."

"Which means?"

"We have to go to the place where everything changes," Sherlock looked at the Doctor.

"How long will it take you get there?" the Doctor asked much to everyone else's confusion.

"A couple of hours by train. Amy knows the way, and surely, with a time machine, you do too," Sherlock asked.

"Yes, yes we do," the Doctor said.

"Wait, one last thing," Rory stopped the Doctor from ending the transmission.

"Sherlock, thank you for doing this. Thank you for taking care of my wife. And you know, thank you for stopping her from marrying John," Rory looked at John and Amelia. "No offense."

"None taken," John and Amelia said simultaneously.

"We'll see you all soon," the Doctor finally said, ending the conversation and making the lens disappear. "Alright, everyone in the TARDIS!"

Amelia walked in first, and then Rory carrying the lens. The Doctor was waiting for John, "coming?"

"Me? What use am I to you?" John asked.

"I don't know, but I'd rather not have to leave you here while this is happening," the Doctor said. "And come on, it's time travel."

"Alright, not like I'm doing anything else today," John stood up and walked into the TARDIS, marvelling at the size of the interior.

"Okay, I'm back," Amy said, now in a mini skirt, plaid shirt, and denim jacket, and noticed that they had gone. "Where'd they go?"

"Come on, we need to get out of here. John will be back any second and we can't risk running into him," Sherlock grabbed her wrist, and when she resisted, he spoke. "I'll explain on the way."

"Fine, I'll get us a cab," Amy walked out of the flat and outside as Sherlock went to hastily change out of his tux.

In less than two minutes, they were on the road and heading towards the train station.

"Are you going to explain to me where we are going?" Amy turned to face Sherlock.

"We're going to Leadworth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How many messages have you got?" Amy asked as she checked her phone the first time since leaving the wedding.

Sherlock looked at his phone, "twelve texts and five calls. Mostly from John. Got one from your Aunt. And a few texts from Molly regarding the other case."

"Twenty texts and eleven calls," Amy frowned. "I do kind of feel terrible about this. Leaving John to think that Amelia has abandoned him on his wedding day."

"Amelia and I will explain once we get you back and her here," Sherlock said as they boarded the train. "He'll have to understand. He's devoted to you."

"Why do you call her Amelia? Why not Amy?" Amy asked suspiciously as they walked to their seats.

"I know your Doctor calls you Amelia. It's almost the same reason," Sherlock smirked and sat down.

Looking out the window, Amy wondered how Amelia was getting at. It had to be a shock waking up and realizing that she was in space, but having to befriend and trust an alien must have been a milestone for Amelia.

"You're a good friend, Sherlock. I'm glad she has you in her life," Amy smiled at him.

Sherlock turned away, a bit embarrassed at the compliment that he received.

"But you know what's funny?" Sherlock looked at her when she spoke. "I know nothing about you or John. We talked about me for hours but I've learned nothing about you."

"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world ... well, this one at least. I invented the job. I help the police when they're out of their range with cases. I observe and deduce. That's how I knew who you were. I use the details that people don't usually notice and make rational deductions from them," Sherlock explained. "John's an army doctor who came back from Afghanistan. He works with me as an assistant on cases. He listens and appreciates my work, unlike most people. He's a friend. You know the part about when Amelia and he met, and now you've met Harry, so there's not much more to say."

"What is she like, Amelia?" Amy asked with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

"Devoted to John. Enjoys bickering with me about cases, sometimes helps when John isn't around to. Currently a teacher, but she wants to become a writer, though she keeps telling me she never has the inspiration to write stories. She's loyal, and different from any other girl I've met. She sees things that other people would miss. She's different from you in so many ways. You're much more refined."

"Refined?" Amy laughed.

"Calm in the sense that you didn't go into a panic when you found yourself beside another man who isn't your husband. The other Amelia probably tried to kill your husband or the Doctor. You're a woman of action, that's quite obvious, but you're careful, tough, and deliberate – you know what you want, and you go through lengths to get it. Amelia is very rash and outspoken, sometimes stubborn," Sherlock explained. "You've seen other worlds, you have different experiences that make you quite different than her, and me, but she's seen the human condition in its rarest and rawest forms through the cases we worked on together."

"Do you love her?" Amy asked out of the blue and almost regretted asking.

"What? Don't be preposterous," Sherlock scoffed.

"_You_ sound devoted to her," Amy mentioned. "Why else would you want to help me? It's so that you can also help her. Win her affections. There is also the fact that the traits you've described also fit you to a tee."

"I don't care for sentiment," Sherlock growled.

"You say you don't. But you do. And you keep it hidden deep down inside. Amelia's made you kinder, hasn't she? That's why you call her Amelia," Amy prowled deep into Sherlock's heart. "Both John's seem to have the same personality. But the John in my dimension says that you're much friendlier than the other Sherlock. The only thing that's changed is my, or her, presence."

"She's marrying John!" Sherlock protested. "If I loved her, I'd make it so she wouldn't."

"And you hate that," Amy leaned forward. "Don't you? You care for her happiness, even if it means that she's sharing it with someone other than you."

"Caring is not an advantage," Sherlock spoke darkly, sitting stiffly in his seat. "Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side."

"It's an advantage to those who are willing to give it, and in this case it's you. You're a selfish man, Sherlock, but I don't mean that in a bad way. All it means is that one woman can make you give something away you hold locked up inside and it just happens to be my double. But you know what?" Amy responded, leaning just slightly forward enough for Sherlock to be able to smell a hint of her perfume. "She loves you too, you know."

"She doesn't," Sherlock scoffed.

"Oh, she sure does. I can't be sure if she's in love, but there's affection and admiration. And it's obvious. She calls you Sherly, for God's sake. Surely, when you two first met, there were deductions made, and they weren't the nicest, but she's still in the flat and she brought John in. All of her friends hate you, but yet, you're still on her good side. Have you never thought about that?"

Amy observed him for a moment before speaking, "if this doesn't work out, if I can't get back and if she can't get back, you should tell her."

"And what if we do get you two switched back?" Sherlock looked at Amy, giving her a fleeting look of devotion before returning to a brooding mood, "You're not going to tell me to profess my love to her, tell her to end her marriage?"

"No, because that's her decision to act on it if you tell her. If she really wants to end her engagement, she will. If you want to tell her that you love her, then that's your decision, Sherlock," Amy sat back into her seat. "I never said you had to, only that you should."

"And you've managed to figure out all of this through a single conversation about me," Sherlock shook his head. "Brilliant."

"Although we're two different people, Sherlock, we're still more or less the same," Amy smiled.

"Do you love your Doctor?" Sherlock turned the tables on her.

"Yes, the way best friends love one another. But I can't begin to explain how much I owe Rory. There was a time where I couldn't live without the Doctor, but it's always been Rory," Amy answered honestly. "There's no better man than Rory Williams, the man who waited for me."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Amy's phone rang. It was John. She caught her breath in her throat and felt her pulse rise. Every scenario of what John would say to her flashed through her mind. She didn't understand why she felt this way; perhaps the regret of leaving a wedding was making her conscience take a guilty hit.

"Should I answer it?" Amy looked at her phone and then at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded very slightly.

Amy took in a breath and then placed the phone to her ear, "John."

"Amy?" John sounded extremely distressed. "What's going on?"

"An apology," Amy spoke quietly and thought about what Amelia would say. "It's not what you think. I ... I have to do something first."

"Where the hell are you?" John sounded extremely distressed. "I'll come and pick you up."

"I'm on a train."

"Jesus, Amy," John shook his head. "Why?"

"John, I know how this might look ..."

"You think?"

"But you have to trust me."

Amy couldn't see it, but John was sitting in their room holding onto the folds of Amy's wedding dress that was lying on the bed. His bow tie was undone and her aunt was waiting outside in the living room. He was trying very hard to keep himself composed.

"No, alright, stop it now. What's going on? We're getting married and you're keeping something huge from me," John placed his hand on his forehead. "Which train are you on? I'll come get you."

"No, not yet. Please, just do as I ask."

"Why are you saying this?" John's voice began to break.

Amy took in a deep breath, got into the character of Amelia and looked away from Sherlock, "I love you, John Watson. And I want to be with you the rest of my life, but I have to do this. Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

"This phone call … I ... do you believe in me?"

"Right now, I'm not sure what to believe in."

"John?"

"Yeah," John sounded defeated.

"I have to go," Amy put the phone down.

"No, wait. Amy," she could hear John's voice before she ended the call.

"Well," Amy sighed and placed her phone away. "Even though I don't know the man, I feel terrible. I really hate myself for doing this. To John and her."

"You did well," Sherlock looked at her reassuringly. "Exactly what I would have said if I were in your position."

"Then I hope you never have to do that," Amy's shoulder slumped in dismay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I don't understand. Does the British government know about this?" John spun around the TARDIS and began sputtering questions. "Do you just parade around the streets in this? How has no one noticed? How is it bigger in the inside?"

"John?" Rory held onto John's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. After a moment, Rory spoke. "Keep calm and carry on."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Amelia and the Doctor laughingly yelled at Rory for using that catch phrase. "Really, Rory?"

"What?" Rory chortled and leaned against the railing.

"Is he always like that?" Amelia teasingly asked the Doctor as she watched Rory explain a few things about the time travelling machine that they were in.

"Not at the beginning. But he's quite the man, Rory Williams, died so many times, but always came back to life," the Doctor pushed some buttons on the console. "Couldn't spend one moment without Amy by his side."

Amelia looked at Rory again and she felt warmth spread in her heart. Amy was a lucky girl. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Alright, we're here," the Doctor proudly proclaimed jumping off of the platform and walking towards the doors to the TARDIS. "Now a few rules for you newcomers."

The Doctor turned around so quickly that John and Amelia almost lost their footing in their attempt not to bump into him, "don't wander off, and do exactly as I say. Alright?"

John and Amelia nodded.

"Now, we'll be in front of Amy's lovely home in Leadworth, and if my calculations are correct, Amy and Sherlock will be here in just a few seconds time. Rory? Have you got the transdimensional interflux beaming tracker and the lens?"

"The what?" a confused Rory holding the lens looked at the Doctor.

"The TIBT! The thing that beeps!" the Doctor grabbed the device off of the console and gave it to Rory. "Honestly!"

Rory rolled his eyes and all four of them stepped out of the TARDIS. Rory found the on switch to the transdimensional interflux beaming tracker and it immediately began to beep and pulled Rory to where Amy and Sherlock were standing.

"Right, then. Rory, lens!" the Doctor grabbed the lens from him and began to sonic the lens. In mere moments, the image of Sherlock and Amy appeared.

"Amy!" the Doctor called out.

"Doctor," Amy turned around and faced the lens floating in mid air. "Now what?"

"Your room, now!" the Doctor briefly instructed.

As they all walked together, albeit in different dimensions, Amy found that the house she was walking through was devoid of furniture. Seems like after they moved out, no one moved in – which was an advantage as Amy didn't want to run into anyone. It was ghostly, and a bit upsetting to her to see her home so empty and silent – there was no life in this house. Walking up the stairs, Amy immediately went to "her" – Amelia's – bedroom.

"Like a trip down memory lane," Amelia spoke as the group she was with was starting to walk up the stairs. "Bigger than I remember."

"Doctor?" Amy called out for the Doctor. "You need to see this. You need to get here now!"

Hearing the alarm in Amy's voice the Doctor held onto the lens tightly and raced up the stairs until he was in Amy's room. Where the Doctor, John, Rory, and Amelia stood, everything looked normal – Amy's stuff was all there and in its place, but looking through the lens, the one thing that stood out in Amelia's bare and dusty room was a glowing crack on the bedroom wall.

"Is this possible? Cracks in the skin of the universe?" Amy looked behind and through the lens to see the Doctor's worried face. "Can there be cracks in this dimension?"

"I, uh, guess?" the Doctor walked closer to the wall and began examining the crack. He desperately wanted to sonic it, but knew he could not.

"Sherlock, don't stand too close," Amy warned Sherlock. "You get sucked into one of these and you're forgotten by everyone. It's as if you've never been born."

Sherlock nodded and took two steps back. He was trying to understand what was going on, but there wasn't much context to go off of. All he could assume was that in the other universe, the crack was fixed. The Doctor pulled one of Amy's tables to the middle of the room and balanced the lens on top of it. When the Doctor began to back away from the wall, Sherlock could see that John and Rory were focused on the crack, but that Amelia had her back against the opposite wall with fear in her eyes.

"Amelia?" Sherlock stood closer to the lens. "What's wrong?"

"I remember," Amelia spoke quietly and looked at the Doctor.

Seeing Amelia so agitated concerned and unnerved Sherlock. The Amelia he knew was always confident and steadfast. Past memories began to flood her brain, and all those years of psychiatry were beginning to come undone.

"You crashed your time machine. Ate fish fingers and custard. And then you left and never came back," Amelia spoke softly to the Doctor. "I thought I was crazy when I started hearing voices coming from the crack. And then your appearance made it worse. We moved to London, then."

"You heard voices?" Rory repeated. "Like what?"

"I don't remember," Amelia wasn't sad, but tears were forming in her eyes. "Something ... like ... zero."

Rory, Amy and the Doctor's eyes widened. Rory was the first to speak, "Prisoner Zero?"

"What's Prisoner Zero?" Sherlock asked inquisitively, nearing the lens on the table.

"It's an interdimensional multi form from outer space," the Doctor spoke quickly.

"Multi form? It can change forms?" Sherlock inquired, interrupting the Doctor.

"It creates psychic links with comatose patients and then takes their appearance," Rory explained. "Prisoner Zero can walk around town looking like someone in a coma and you wouldn't know it."

"Patients walk around town?" Sherlock thought that the words sounded eerily familiar and tried to connect the dots.

Amy turned away from the lens and walked close to the crack. In her mind, she contemplated the scenario. If Amelia moved away, that means that the Doctor never got the chance to fix the crack, nor did he get rid of Prisoner Zero. With haste she walked out of "her" room and into the hallway and stopped in the middle.

"Amy!" Sherlock called out for her, ending his fixated concentration on connecting the dots, and catching the attention of everyone. "Where are you going?"

Outside in the hallway, Amy could feel the strange sensation of a perception filter.

"The corner of your eye," Amy spoke out loud to herself.

Slowly turning around she saw the door that she always missed, even in the dimension she was in. Walking quickly to it she found her hand on the door knob.

"Amy, stop," the Doctor heeded her advances. "I can't promise your safety when you're in there. I can't even help you when you open that door."

Like the time the Doctor came back Amy ignored the cautions of the Doctor and twisted the old door knob. Walking in she found it to be exactly the same as the room in her dimension but this time, it felt completely empty. There was no sonic screwdriver on the box, and there certainly was no Prisoner Zero.

"There's no one here," Amy called out. "I'm sure of it, Doctor. It's as if it's never been here."

On the other side, the Doctor stayed far from the door, "are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then why the perception filter?" the Doctor asked.

"Maybe it left," Sherlock suggested. "In a hurry and forgot to take it down."

"Why would it leave?" The Doctor asked.

"Because the original occupants were moving out," Sherlock looked at the Doctor. "Leadworth – small town, and small hospital. London – big city, numerous hospitals, and more coma patients than it can dream of."

Amy walked out of the room and shut the door, "Doctor, when you came back, you said that the Atraxi were going to incinerate the planet if Prisoner Zero didn't surrender. If he went to London with Amelia, why is this dimension still here? They obviously haven't been incinerated."

"Maybe he hasn't revealed himself. Maybe the Atraxi have given up..."

"The Atraxi giving up?" Rory scoffed.

"Right, yes, stupid," the Doctor wacked himself in the head. "Maybe they're waiting."

"For what?" John was now embroiled and interested in the situation at hand.

"For me to arrive?" the Doctor asked darkly.

The sound of a TARDIS materializing caught everyone's attention. Amy and Sherlock ran past the floating lens and to the window facing the outside.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was, I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" the other Doctor was trying to get in the house using his former sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, it's you," Amy looked behind into the lens and she could see the Doctor's wide eyed look. "And you are terribly late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor and Amy looked up into the sky waiting for the announcement from the Atraxi that they were going to incinerate the planet – in this case, in the dimension that Amy was still unfortunately stuck in. With no such announcement they turned their focus on the other Doctor that was still trying to get into the house.

"Why haven't they announced their plans?" Amy walked close to the floating lens in the middle of the hallway.

Sherlock was staring out the window. Clearly this other Doctor was having a bit of a difficult time getting in the house. John and Amelia stood behind the Doctor and Rory, unable to do anything as they didn't understand what was happening, what the Atraxi and Prisoner Zero were, and the complexities of their situation. Rory, on the other hand, was trying the best to be useful to the Doctor, and to Amy – despite their odd farness and closeness.

"They haven't confirmed Prisoner Zero's appearance. They think he's still in Leadworth," the Doctor surmised. "Oh, what a surprise they're going to get when the Doctor opens the door and finds no one in the room."

As if on cue the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs told everyone that the other Doctor made it in the house and was about to find himself face to face with a grown up Amelia-that-wasn't-Amelia, a Consulting Detective, Rory Williams, John Watson, the actual Amelia he knew, and of course, himself. No one moved once the Other Doctor made it to the top of the stairs and turned around. It was literally as if time had stopped. No one knew what to do.

"Sorry," the Other Doctor looked behind himself and then back to the group with a floating lens he was standing a few feet away from. "But WHAT?!"

The Other Doctor fell to the floor clutching his stomach – the stress running through his system wasn't taking the best toll on the still regenerating Doctor. It'd only been a few minutes with this new body and he found it difficult to cope with what was happening right in front of him. Amy immediately went to him and helped him up and down the stairs. The rest of the group followed curiously and cautiously.

"No, I have to get back up there. There's an alien, Prisoner Zero," the suffering Doctor tried to explain.

"Doctor, Prisoner Zero isn't there. I went into the room, past the perception filter. It's gone to London. Followed me ... her," Amy pointed through the lens to show the Doctor. "to London. It's in London and we have to hurry before the Atraxi find out and incinerate the planet."

The Other Doctor was regaining his strength and was able to stand up by himself, "What? First of all, who are all of you? Second, why do I see my handsome future self through that lens there? And third, how do you know all of this?"

"It's me. Amelia Pond. And that's also Amelia Pond. This here is Sherlock Holmes. That is John Watson, and that's my husband Rory Williams," Amy explained quickly.

"But not _my_ husband," Amelia pointed out.

"Right, Doctor. I'm stuck in the wrong dimension. She's supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be over there," Amy held onto the Doctor's increasingly slumped shoulders. "Have you got that?"

"Yes. No. What?" The Other Doctor looked back and forth at each person.

"There's no time, we have to get back to London. How's the TARDIS?" Amy went straight to the TARDIS but it was locked. She pulled on the handles as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. The smoke coming out from the windows signalled its destruction.

The Other Doctor got up but found that it was rebuilding itself, "No, not now. It's rebuilding."

"Train?" Sherlock suggested.

Amy nodded and grabbed the hands of both her boys and got them running. The Doctor, Rory, John, and Amelia went back into the TARDIS and plotted a course. On the train, the other group found themselves sitting in a roomy and private compartment.

"Amelia, Amelia Pond," the Other Doctor pointed at her. "I'm late, aren't I?"

"More than fourteen years it seems, raggedy Doctor," Amy played with the tears in the Other Doctor's pinstripe trousers. "But it doesn't matter. I don't think we, at least the other Amy – Amelia – was ever supposed to meet you when she grew up. She moved to London, and never came back to Leadworth."

"Why?"

"She thought you were a dream, a nightmare that needed to be rid of."

"Oh, Pond," the Other Doctor sounded sad. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Amelia," Amy lifted his chin. "The Doctor that I know, we have had some incredible adventures and we still are having incredible adventures."

"How did you even come here? To this dimension?" the Doctor smiled sadly but tried to hide it.

"I don't know. The Doctor doesn't know. It just sort of happened," Amy shrugged.

"How do you know that Prisoner Zero is in London?" the Doctor asked.

Amy thought for a second, but realized she didn't know. She turned to Sherlock, "Sherlock?"

"Molly's been texting me, pestering me with this case about patients roaming around London. Those patients have been under intensive care for the past while, but Molly's only just noticed. They are in comas. She's said she took pictures of them walking around. But I just couldn't believe it because of the absurdity of it. Then when the Doctor ... the other one and her husband explained who Prisoner Zero was, it fit. It's in London," Sherlock effortlessly explained as if it were in one sentence.

"Smart man. I like you, Sherlock Holmes," the Doctor shook Sherlock's hand.

"Likewise, Doctor," Sherlock nodded.

The door to their train compartment magically opened, and they all found each other staring into empty space until a lens appeared in front of them. The Doctor sat himself in between Amy and Sherlock on one side. The lens sat in the middle of the compartment and the faces of the others appeared on the other side.

"Where did you get this?" the Other Doctor asked as he sonic-ed it.

"Apalapucia," the Doctor said. "Don't go there. At all costs. They are under a quarantine."

"Noted," the Other Doctor rose his eyebrows at the Doctor's heavy warning.

"London is a fairly big city. How are we going to find Prisoner Zero?" Rory asked the Doctors.

"With a phone," Sherlock interjected. "I can get the pictures of all the forms that it took."

"Who took them?" the Doctor asked.

"Molly Hooper."

"Molly Hooper?" John asked. "There's a Molly Hooper there in that dimension as well?"

"Yes," Sherlock and Amelia replied at the same time.

"I told you something was up, Sherly," Amelia looked at him with a look of smugness in her eyes. "Molly's a smart one, she is."

Amy and John still couldn't get over the fact that Amelia called Sherlock 'Sherly,' but that was to be discussed another day – perhaps one where they didn't face the possible extinction of the Earth.

"At least we have time, right? Since we don't know where Prisoner Zero is, and what he or she looks like, that means the Atraxi won't burn the planet just yet," Rory mentioned.

The Other Doctor looked outside at the passing setting, "let's just hope they don't change their minds."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Both of the Doctors were getting antsy on the train – time was moving far too slowly for them. At least one of them could easily depart in his TARDIS. This is exactly what the Doctor sitting with Rory, Amelia, and John did. After getting information about where this Molly Hooper was, the Doctor stood up and left, leaving the other Doctor, Amy, and Sherlock still sitting in the train.

Amelia was quiet, though it made sense. Being in a completely different dimension and experiencing time travel for the first time put her in a situation that made her quiet. Luckily for her, she had something familiar to hang onto – John, even to the dismay of Rory. Rory kept reminding himself that the woman in his presence wasn't his wife, but it still stung to see her flirt with John Watson. John didn't mind, of course.

"Doctor, what if we never get her back?" Rory observed Amelia for a moment before quietly asking the busy Doctor as he leaned his back on the console.

"Don't say 'never,' Rory. We'll get her back, I'll do whatever it takes," the Doctor said while focused on the coordinates he just put in the TARDIS.

"So what's Sherlock like, then, in your dimension," Amelia asked John. "I can't believe I'm even talking about time travel. Never realized how much running is involved."

"Sherlock. He's ... he's brilliant, but he's an idiot. I don't know what's going on in his head. But whatever it is, he says what he sees and doesn't care what other people think," John reminisced. "He's a good friend though. Says I'm his only friend."

"You're his only friend? Sounds lonely, that man," Amelia sounded surprised.

"There was a woman once, but she's dead," John remarked. "Closest thing to come to a girlfriend."

"And yourself, John Watson?" Amelia teased. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

John laughed and shook his head, "unfortunately not. But I'm glad that my counterpart is at least getting married to such a beautiful woman."

Amelia giggled. Rory turned around and faced the console after overhearing the conversation. He thought to himself what he would do if he couldn't get his wife back. Surely, Amelia would never reciprocate the feelings he had and would instead go after John. It wasn't her fault. No, it would never be her fault. He could only assume that they'd all have to move on. Maybe Amy could snatch up Rory in the other dimension. Clouding his head with depressing thoughts, Rory excused himself away from the console. The Doctor could see what was up, and stopped him.

"If I have to, I'll burn stars to get her back, Rory," the Doctor spoke quietly into Rory's ear.

Arriving in London, Sherlock and Amy acted like sleuths, and the Doctor tried his hardest to do the same, but in ragged clothing, he was an eye sore. From the time they got into a cab at the train station to when they arrived at St. Bart's, they managed not to run into anyone they knew. Enough time passed by that Sherlock and Amy assumed that people guessed the wedding was off and they could resume their day. Luckily for them they assumed correctly.

Sherlock pushed open the door to the lab and called out, "Molly! Well, hello!"

Molly jumped from the corpse she was hunched over examining and her eyes widened when she saw Sherlock, "Sherlock! What are you doing here? What's happened to the wedding?"

"Oh, that, right. No need to worry about that right now, can I get the pictures?" Sherlock waved that off.

"Pictures?" Molly was confused.

"The pictures. The pictures of the coma patients. The ones walking around London!" Sherlock was so excited that he was almost yelling.

"Yes, right, fine," Molly handed him her phone. He began to message the pictures to his own phone. "Who's that?"

"I'm the Doctor. Pay no mind to my clothes. I've just changed," the Doctor smiled and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Molly Hooper, you are beautiful. Those pictures you took, just fantastic."

Amy arrived after stopping to get something to eat at the vending machines, "Molly, right?"

"Amy? Wh-what ... what are you doing here?" Molly was aghast.

It took Amy a second to realize what she was talking about and the fact that Molly was quite familiar with her, "Oh! Right, the wedding! Erm, I'm ..."

Sherlock looked at Amy and shook his head. Explaining the situation to Molly would take up too much time.

"Is there anyone, any of the patients, walking around? Anywhere?" Sherlock asked quickly.

"Erm, yes. This one," Molly showed him the picture. "Festival Gardens, about a half hour ago."

"Thanks, Molly," Sherlock walked ahead and out of the lab.

Amy and the Doctor stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking out. They took the short walk to the area and began the search. Even from the start, there wasn't much hope that they'd find Prisoner Zero, but a very loud scream from a very public area caught everyone's interest. Pushing through the crowd, they saw a body on the ground and the coma patient standing on top of it. Prisoner Zero looked around at the crowd forming and growled, showing its massive and pointy teeth which scared off everyone.

"Prisoner Zero!" the Doctor yelled.

"Well, well, Doctor," Prisoner Zero said in the male voice it was copying. "Long time, no see."

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded," a voice boomed overhead. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

Sherlock and Amy stared at the sky for the origin of the voice – which came as a floating eyeball in the sky looking for Prisoner Zero, but the Doctor sprang into action and began to sonic the area.

"Nothing says alien than a sonic screwdriver," lamps were bursting, cars were beeping, and the sonic screwdriver emitted a high pitched sound. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

The Atraxi were desperately searching for Prisoner Zero, but in the disguise as a human, they were stumped. Soon enough the Doctor's sonic screwdriver fizzled and became non-functional. It fell from his hands as a twisted lump of metal.

"No! No!" the Doctor tried to pick up the broken screwdriver, but Prisoner Zero used that as an advantage to escape.

"Doctor, it's disappeared," Sherlock patted the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor gave a look of disappointment and desperation to Amy for a second before putting on a face of confidence, "well, of course it did. It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, and less than twenty minutes to the end of the world. Come on, think."

"Twenty minutes?" Sherlock repeated.

"Look up into the sky, they're going to trap the planet and burn it," the Doctor instructed as he pulled on his hair.

The Atraxi began to seal off the upper atmosphere like the Doctor said. The Doctor paced around. Watching him Amy realized one thing that she completely missed – she'd already been through this and she knew exactly what to do. If she could do one thing here, it was to be one step ahead of everyone, including the Doctor and Prisoner Zero.

"Doctor, I have a plan," Amy stopped him from pacing. "Sherlock, go back to your flat with him. I'll go back to St. Bart's and clear off the floor and find the Doctor."

"Why am I going back to Baker Street?" Sherlock gave her a confused look.

"You're going to need a laptop for this one and the one sitting on your desk will do just the job."

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"You're going to create a virus. There's going to be a call between all of the experts in the world, and they're going to need you two," Amy explained. "A consulting detective and an alien – just what the people need to save the world."

"Ah!" the Doctor realized what was going on and kissed her on the forehead. "Brilliant! Mr. Holmes, I'm going to need to borrow your phone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sherlock and the Doctor caught the next cab they could and hurried on back to 221b Baker Street. Amy sprinted back to St. Bart's and saw that everything was already chaotic. In such a short span of time, Prisoner Zero found its way in and caused destruction. People and staff were on the street, but the police hadn't arrived just yet. Amy found Molly standing alone watching the commotion.

"Molly!" Amy grabbed Molly's shoulders.

"Oh! Amy! We can't go in. Something's happened," Molly was surprised seeing Amy.

"We need to go in," Amy pleaded. "Can you please get me in there?"

"I don't...," Molly saw the desperation in Amy's eyes and decided to help. "Follow me, we can get in through the back."

"Thank you so much, Molly," Amy smiled and followed her. "We need to get into the coma ward. Is that possible?"

Molly nodded and opened the back door for Amy. In the other dimension, Rory, the Doctor, John, and Amelia were walking the halls of the quiet St. Bart's with the transdimensional interflux beaming tracker on in order to find Amy. A few doctors and nurses gave them weird looks, but the psychic paper did the trick when security ran into the troupe. All of a sudden the TIBT began to beep wildly and the Doctor jumped into action. They all ran down the hall and the Doctor sonic-ed the lens. They all watched as Amy and Molly ran past them.

"Amy!" Rory yelled out for her.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and Molly stopped as well, "Rory!"

Amy ran towards the lens and Molly stood there in confusion, "Amy, what's that?"

"Right, time to explain a little something. I'm not the Amy that you know. The Amy you know is right there," Amy pointed to Amelia.

"I'm sorry?" Molly stood there as Amelia waved to her.

"Doctor, Prisoner Zero is here. In the coma ward," Amy explained, giving Molly a chance to digest that information.

"Where's Sherlock? The Other Doctor?" the Doctor asked.

"Preparing the virus," Amy told him. "Should be ready soon. Molly's going to bring me to the ward."

"Pond, be careful," the Doctor warned her. "You cannot predict the actions of Prisoner Zero. You're not repeating the past. You're creating an entirely different future."

Amy looked through the lens at a very concerned group of people. Molly walked behind the lens to try to understand what was happening, but it only confused her more. Back on Baker Street, Sherlock and the Doctor got out of the cab and ran up the stairs. Sherlock opened the door to see John, still in his wedding attire, sitting on his couch with his phone pressed towards his ear.

"Sherlock!" John angrily got up from his seat, advanced towards him, and punched him in the face. "WHERE THE HELL IS AMY?"

Sherlock reeled back and recovered from the punch, "John, we don't have time. If you haven't heard, the Earth is going to be incinerated in minutes time."

"Sherlock, I haven't had time to think about anything else. I've been sitting here waiting for Amy. Now, where is she?"

"She's ...," Sherlock stopped when the Doctor interrupted.

"Sorry to bother, but laptop? Where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Over there," Sherlock pointed.

The Doctor quickly walked to it and began to pull up the video conference. Sherlock pushed past a fuming John.

"Sherlock, I'll ask one more time, but you better answer. Where is she?" John turned around and forcibly grabbed onto Sherlock's arm.

"She's fine. I'll get her back to you," Sherlock looked back at John quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" a flustered John yelled. "And who is that?"

"He's the Doctor. He's ...," Sherlock was about to explain, but the Doctor interrupted.

"Ah, and here they are. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore," the Doctor smiled and showed his psychic paper to them through the webcam.

"Patrick Moore? NASA?" that caught John's attention. "Are you hacking into a call? You can't just hack in like that!"

"Can't I?" the Doctor chuckled. "Hello, everyone!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the Atraxi's voice boomed over London and this time John heard it.

"Are you serious?" John opened the window and looked outside at the sky and the crowd of confused pedestrians. "What the hell is going on? Could this day get any worse?"

The voices coming from the call began to debate with the Doctor, but he began to input information that deemed him to be quite the genius. From Fermat's Theorem to light travel, he certainly got the attention of everyone around him. The Doctor took out Sherlock's phone and began typing the virus explaining why at the same time.

"Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Any questions?" one of the experts doubted the functionality. "It's a reset command. That's all. It resets counters. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

There was silence, and the Doctor looked at Sherlock. John stood there with his arms crossed. He lowered the laptop screen.

"Sherlock, you're my best man," the Doctor looked at Sherlock earnestly.

"Your what?" Sherlock was taken aback at the comment – anyone would have considering the amount of time they were in each other presence.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. People will know your name. You'll be at the top. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Sherlock. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world," the Doctor gave Sherlock a pep talk.

Sherlock looked at a very perplexed John and back at the Doctor, "why me?"

"It's your laptop. Now go, go, go!" the Doctor stood up and basically ran out of the flat.

"It's not ...," Sherlock tried to yell out to the Doctor, but he was gone before Sherlock could explain that the laptop he was using was John's.

Sherlock took a seat and was about to open the lid before John stopped him, "Sherlock, explain to me what's going on right now."

"We haven't got time. We have less than ten minutes," Sherlock looked at John.

"Then you better talk quickly, then," John placed his hand flat on the laptop lid.

"An alien convict called Prisoner Zero is hiding in St. Bart's, and if it doesn't turn itself in, the world will be incinerated unless we spread around this virus that the Doctor, also an alien, has created. I'm not sure how it's going to work, but Amy – a different one – and the Doctor think that it's going to defeat Prisoner Zero," Sherlock spoke in record time. "Amelia has been switched with an Amy from a different dimension, which is why there was no wedding today, but I promise you that I'll get her back. But if you don't let me do this for the Doctor, the world is going to end before I can get her back."

John hesitantly lifted his hand off the lid and nodded at Sherlock, "I'm not quite sure if I believe you just yet, but I'd rather not gamble on the fate of the human population, especially with those things broadcasting out there."

"Oh, just you wait and see, John," Sherlock smirked and stretched his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I have to go in there and stall. Like you said, Doctor, I can't predict its moves. What if we lose him? We only have less than five minutes before the Atraxi…," Amy tried to reason with the Doctor.

"Yes, I know, I know, before that world goes up in flames," the Doctor interrupted.

The Doctor stood on the other side of the lens pondering what she could possibly do. She had no screwdriver, no TARDIS, and not even the Other Doctor was there to help. It was true she could take Prisoner Zero down using the knowledge of what happened in her own dimension, but the Doctor was reluctant to let her risk it. He couldn't physically stop her anyhow.

"Rory, you know this is what I have to do," Amy looked at Rory. "When do we ever play it safe?"

He was nodding. He knew where the Doctor was getting at, and he knew what Amy was saying. Amelia stood in the background listening, but she couldn't stand the passive talk from the Doctor.

"Amy, do it," Amelia pushed past Rory and the Doctor. "You have to save that world. Not just for you, but for me too."

Amy found confidence in that and turned around ready to push the doors to the coma ward open, "Any advice?"

"Wait. Remember, don't let Prisoner Zero know who you are, don't let it entice you into doing anything. Just stop it, and don't get burned," the Doctor stopped her. "Good luck, Pond."

She took in a deep breath and pushed through the doors. It was even more chaotic and things strewn around the ward made it just a bit harder to reach the room. Unlike her own dimension Prisoner Zero was waiting for her. It took on the form of a man in his thirties.

"Why can't we go in there, help her?" John asked the Doctor.

The Doctor lowered the now normal looking lens and sat on the floor as Amelia and Rory walked away to talk, "two reasons. One, we can't let Prisoner Zero know that there is a parallel universe out there. I don't know how it managed to travel using a crack in the skin of the universe, but if there was a crack there, it would do it's best to try and leave, especially if it felt like it was being threatened, and trust me, it's feeling threatened."

"And the second?" John looked down at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Rory and Amelia. They seemed to be getting along much better now and it almost looked like the Rory and Amy that the Doctor knew and cherished, but it was just a comforting lie to make the Doctor feel better – especially since he was no closer to finding out how to switch the Amy's back. He turned his gaze forward.

"The second reason," the Doctor spoke quietly and slowly, trying to find words to lessen the darkness of the thought in his mind. "If anything goes wrong, I can't help her."

"I've been in a war, Doctor," John said, thinking about what the Doctor uttered. "No need to hide the fact that you don't want to watch her die through a lens."

"She can't die," the Doctor almost growled. "Not there. I would never forgive myself."

"None of this is your fault, Doctor," John reassured him. John looked at Rory and Amelia. They were walking back to the Doctor and John.

"There's another reason you can't go in there. You don't want Rory to watch if something goes wrong. That's why," John spoke softly, his eyes still on Rory. "You're an action man. Sitting here makes you uncomfortable."

The Doctor looked up at John and nodded. On Baker Street, Sherlock was working furiously with the experts around the world to get the virus everywhere. The John he knew stood behind Sherlock and watched. Slowly but surely John's doubt of what was happening broke down and he accepted that there was in fact an alien convict out there and that everything Sherlock said about Amy and Amelia was also true.

"How did this even happen, Sherlock?" John pulled up a seat beside him. "How could my fiancée have switched with another person?"

"Not just another person, John. Amy switched with Amy," Sherlock spoke and typed at the same time, hacking into various organizations to plant the virus.

"But how?" John leaned his elbows on the table.

"I don't know. Must have happened early in the morning," Sherlock said. "Amelia woke up to Rory Williams, and Amy woke up next to you. Better than cold feet, I might say."

"How am I going to explain this to everyone?" John stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, the alien invasion seems like a logical excuse," Sherlock looked at John and smirked.

"Oh," John scoffed at him. "Get on with that."

Sherlock laughed and returned to the screen, "glad to see you're so understanding about your situation right now, especially considering that we could be dead in less than five minutes from now."

John lifted up an empty milk carton, "not the first time I've experienced that. And at least I won't have to buy the milk this time. Nope, nope, we are not joking about the end of the world, Sherlock."

"Prisoner Zero," Amy called out.

Prisoner Zero turned around and a look of astonishment flashed across his face, "My, my, Amelia Pond."

It was a tense standoff. Prisoner Zero had the necessary resources to kill her right then and there, but Amy wasn't scared, and this made Prisoner Zero defensive. Amy looked at the clock – four minutes. Where was the Doctor?

"Oh dear, little Amelia Pond. Doesn't look like your raggedy Doctor is ever going to come back, now is he? Fourteen years, and you're still waiting for him," Prisoner Zero threatened. "I've watched you grow up. You never even knew I was there. In that little closet in your childhood home and then in 221b. Little Amelia Pond, seems like you won't be getting married today."

"Get off this planet," Amy warned.

"And you think you can make me? Amelia Pond, I really don't think you even know what I am," Prisoner Zero laughed. "I've seen your mind. And John's. And Sherlock's. I know what you've been thinking all these years. Naughty, naughty."

"I ..." Amy was about to correct Prisoner Zero, but the Other Doctor bursting through the door stopped her.

"Right, hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go, so still time," the Doctor looked at the clock.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero said disdainfully.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Then leave, open a crack in space and time. Do it again!"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe – I did not create them," Prisoner Zero saw the Doctor's confusion. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know! The universe is cracked, Doctor. Moriarty's cell will open. Sherlock will fall."

The sound of the clock clicking to 0:00 made the Doctor remark , "and we're off. Look at that. You know what's happening right now? In one little room, in the one flat that you hid in for all those years, my team are working. Sherlock and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out."

Prisoner Zero tilted his head, confused at what was happening.

"And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" the Doctor took out Sherlock's phone. "The source, by the way, is right here. Oh! And I think they just found us!"

Bright lights flooded the ward signalling the arrival of the Atraxi.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you in every form you've learned to take being uploaded ...," the Doctor pressed a button. "Now! And the final score is – no TARDIS, no screwdriver – two minutes to spare. Boo yah!"

Amy's cringe at the Doctor told him that he should never say that again. It was even worse than 'who da man?'

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero spoke as it glared at the Doctor.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. It takes months to develop a psychic link."

"And I've had years," she faced Amy Pond and was about to change – the Doctor's face showed fear – but it found itself in its original appearance. "Impossible! Who is she?!"

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself. You've developed a psychic connection with Amelia Pond. Standing in front of you is someone completely different."

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained," the voice of the Atraxi boomed over St. Bart's

The Doctor and Amy looked on and witnessed Prisoner Zero's last words, "Sherlock, Doctor, Sherlock will fall."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Amy and the Other Doctor was dealing with Prisoner Zero, the Doctor in the other parallel universe left the transdimensional interflux beaming tracker on. It would beep weakly, showing that Amy was somewhere near and alive. He was holding his breath and hoping that it wouldn't stop beeping. He sat on bench right outside the coma ward. He was always the one trying to save the day, putting himself in danger to save others, but this time was different – he had to sit on the sidelines, and for that he was suffering. Luckily for him, just minutes after Amy walked into the ward, the beeping got stronger and stronger. He jumped up and sonic-ed the lens to watch Amy come through the doors unhurt and with the Other Doctor. Rory, John, and Amelia noticed and came over.

"Amy!" a giddy Doctor hugged John as he gave Rory the lens to hold. "You're alright!"

"Yes, and taken care of, thanks to the Doctor," Amy leaned on the Other Doctor's shoulders.

"And Sherlock, John, they're alright?" Amelia asked.

"Should be," the Other Doctor responded and looked at Amy. "ooh! One last thing. I'll see you back on Baker Street, eh?"

Amy smiled and the Doctor ran off to the stairwell, seemingly to call the Atraxi back. On her way to Baker Street she wondered what Prisoner Zero meant with its last statement.

"Moriarty's cell will open, Sherlock will fall," Amy spoke quietly to herself.

She wondered if she should warn Sherlock and ask if he knew a Moriarty, but she knew that one of the Doctor's rules was to not interfere in a person's timeline. Whatever it was Amy knew that Sherlock was clever enough to get out of any situation with ease. Walking up the stairs and into the flat she saw that Sherlock and John were speaking to the Doctor through the lens. John was having an amusing conversation with himself and Amelia. Walking closer she felt the perception filter that she missed the first time.

_'Corner of your eye'_

Turning around slowly she saw the tiny closet that Prisoner Zero described and hesitantly opened it. There wasn't anything in it except for some old dish rags and a dustpan. Like in Leadworth she felt nothing occupying the space telling her that Prisoner Zero was definitely and completely gone.

Amy walked out of the closet and towards the group, "So, now how are we going to get me back?"

"I…," the Doctor began to speak, but Amy's ringing phone caught her attention.

She stopped in her tracks and took out her phone, "Hello?"

"Amy! Thank God! Where are you? What happened to the wedding?" It was Aunt Sharon.

"Sorry, it's Aunt Sharon," Amy covered the phone. "Erm, the thing is..."

"Aunt Sharon? Aunt Sharon?" The Doctor's eyes widened, and he immediately stood up and wacked his head, "AUNT SHARON! It was there in front of me all along. I'm getting so old. And so slow."

Amelia tried to calm the Doctor down, "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"It was her. She changed everything. She changed the course of history. Of course. She's the fixed point," his arms were flailing everywhere in the excitement.

Amy immediately hung up the phone and got close to the lens pushing past Sherlock and John, "What? She's a fixed point?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice this. This is Donna all over again. She made a right turn. Aunt Sharon made a right turn," the Doctor was pacing back and forth and jumping up and down. "Well, not really a right turn, but you know what I mean!"

"No, not really," Amy and Amelia spoke at the same time.

"She moved to London! We're in a paradox! Your Aunt Sharon," the Doctor pointed to Amy and Amelia. "Oh, your Aunt Sharon. The universe is funny like that. Switching both the Amy's to prevent history from unraveling, the universe from imploding. Keeping this dimension the way it is."

"I don't understand," Rory said. "What paradox? Why would the universe blow up?"

"Ah, good question Rory Williams," the Doctor grabbed onto Rory's shoulders and looked at Amelia. "Amelia Pond, we were always supposed to meet. Always supposed to fight off Prisoner Zero together. Fixed point. But with Aunt Sharon moving to London, it became less likely that it would happen."

"And so, the universe switched Amy and I …," Amelia started off slowly.

"Mhmm," the Doctor was steepling his fingers and took a seat close to her.

"On the same day that your other self comes back …"

"Yes, yes," the Doctor was smiling and getting even closer to Amelia.

"So that Amy could meet your other self, and fight off Prisoner Zero, thus preventing the end of the world…"

"Exactly!" The Doctor kissed Amelia's forehead – now she was getting the wibbly wobbly aspect of time travel.

"All on my wedding day," Amelia's smile dropped.

"Well ... yeah," the Doctor stood up. "Sorry 'bout that."

Amy laughed, "This still doesn't help us, Doctor. How do we get switched back?"

"Well, I ...," the Doctor began once more, but the TARDIS materializing in the dimension that Amy was in interrupted. "Oh, come on!"

The Other Doctor stepped out excitedly in a tweed jacket and bow tie, "brand new TARDIS! Brand new everything!"

"And you still manage to find a tweed coat and bow tie?" Amy stood up and fiddled with his bow tie.

"Well, of course! Just look at how handsome I am in that parallel universe. Why would I give up the opportunity to look so ..." The Other Doctor smiled at the Doctor.

"Dorky?" Amelia suggested.

"Nerdy?" Amy suggested.

"Like a professor?" Rory laughed.

"Cool," the Doctor wiggled his bow tie and put on the best cool face. "Right, back to business."

"Doctor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor pointed to him.

"Time rift?" the Other Doctor lit up.

"Time rift!" The Doctor jumped up and went into the TARDIS.

Everyone else in both dimensions was confused as to what was going on, but they each followed their respective Doctors into the TARDIS. Sherlock and John were seeing the inside of the TARDIS for the first time and they couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the size.

"If you ever had any doubt as to time travel and aliens, this is going to be the thing that disproves it," Amy smugly told the boys.

"How ... how does it do that?" John asked. "It's big..."

"Bigger on the inside, yes," Sherlock stopped John's stammering. "Obviously."

"So where are we going, Doctor?" Amy leaned in close to the Doctor as she watched Sherlock and John examine the interior of the time machine.

"Cardiff. There's a lovely time rift that could get you back to your own universe and Amelia back here. Perhaps it'll be safe enough," the Doctor looked at Sherlock and John. "Oi! Don't touch anything! It's all brand new!"

"Perhaps?" Amy questioned his wording.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Pond, trust me," the Other Doctor said. "It'll work."

"Are you lying?" Amy smirked – even though she didn't know this Doctor, she could already pick up on his mannerisms.

"Perhaps," the Doctor laughed and pulled the lever. "Hold on tight."

The TARDIS began to shake as it entered the time vortex. Sherlock and John held on tightly to the railings and Amy and the Other Doctor held on tight to the console. In a matter of seconds, the Other Doctor landed the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"Perfect, we're in Cardiff. Right on schedule," the Other Doctor closed the doors and walked underneath the glass floor.

"So, we're not going outside then?" John asked, following the Doctor.

"Nope!" the Other Doctor yelled and pulled out something. "Here we are! Thermocouplings 1, 10, and 11. And there they go!"

The sound of something hitting the ground, and then the TARDIS shaking made Amy quickly turn around, "Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Exactly what the Doctor is doing!" The Other Doctor laughed.

In the other parallel universe, the Doctor also landed in Cardiff and pulled out termocouplings 11, 10, and 1, and lastly rewired the lens. Looking into it, he could see the Other Doctor, Amy, Sherlock and the other John.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready!"

"How is this going to work, Doctor?" Rory asked. "Er ... Doctors."

"Like this!" Both of the Doctors pulled on the same lever – the wibbly lever. "Geronimo!"

Looking around it didn't look as if anything happened and Sherlock was the first to say something, "So ... the point of that?"

The lens that had appeared now disappeared and all three watched the Doctor for his next move. He let go of the wibbly lever, typed in some things and looked at the monitor, and then walked down the steps of the TARDIS.

"The point of that, Sherlock, is ...," the Other Doctor walked to the doors of the TARDIS and opened it. "That now we can get her back home."

Taking a few steps to her right, Amy could see that it wasn't Cardiff she was looking at through the doors of the TARDIS, but the inside of another TARDIS. And inside that TARDIS, she saw Amelia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You've done it!" Amelia cried out.

Amy neared the entrance of the TARDIS with her arm held out in front of her. Something in her mind doubted that what she was seeing was the universe that she belonged to, and that this was all just a trick – a mirror in front to make her believe that it didn't work. Amelia was also thinking the same thing, and as she herself neared the entrance both were unsure of what they were going to do.

"What happens now?" Amelia looked at Amy, but asked the Other Doctor the question.

"You both step across the threshold, and once it's safe, we'll both drop the dimensional entrance and that'll be that," the Other Doctor answered.

"And we'll never see each other," Amy told Amelia.

"Ever?" Amelia looked frantically at both Amy and the Other Doctor.

"Quite possibly," Amy answered. "It's far too dangerous."

"Well, I quite like the danger," Amelia smirked but pouted once she saw the seriousness of the situation. "Fine, then let me do one more thing."

Amy was about to ask, but Amelia quickly turned around, walked back to the console, and hugged John, Rory, and the Doctor. It was eerie watching herself say goodbye to the people she loved, but it was true, they would probably never see each other again. Following her lead, Amy turned around and walked to the Other Doctor.

"Fourteen years, raggedy man, and the universe still brings you to me," Amy adjusted his bowtie. "Or I guess, vice versa."

The Doctor was obviously sad, and Amy hugged him, "Amelia's got her own life now. So I don't know if that means if she'll join you, but if she doesn't, Doctor, please find someone and never travel alone. Never be alone, alright?"

The Doctor let go of her grip and kissed her forehead, "Alright, Pond."

Amy walked over to John and Sherlock. John stood there still in awe of what was happening, so his face showed more excitement than anything. Sherlock, on the other hand, was trying his best to not show emotion. Amy turned to John first.

"John, I am really sorry for how this day turned out. I really didn't want to stop a wedding, or make it seem like your engagement with Amelia was ending," Amy half heartedly apologized.

"I think I can excuse you this time," John joked and walked towards the entrance of the TARDIS so that he could wait for his fiancée.

"Sherlock, you are an extraordinary consulting detective and a brilliant man," Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. You saved the world, you know? Good bye, and good luck."

"Good bye, Amy Pond."

Amy reluctantly turned away from Sherlock and walked towards the entrance of the TARDIS. A thought popped into her head, and she stopped and turned around.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

He gave her a confused look, but let her go. She walked through the threshold and stopped Amelia before she could walk through.

"There's something you should know," Amy spoke so softly that nobody else could hear. "The last words from Prisoner Zero, and I don't know if they mean anything were 'Moriarty's cell will open, Sherlock will fall.' Do you know anything about that?"

Amelia looked at her with a mixture of fear and shock, "Yes."

"One of the Doctor's rules is to never get involved in someone's future. But I know that time can always be rewritten. So please, take good care of Sherlock," Amy warned her.

"I will," Amelia nodded.

The Doctors had concerned looks on their faces and were curious as to what Amy told Amelia. They decided to lighten the mood.

"If you see Rory, say hi to him, will you?" Amy asked.

"And if you see Sherlock, tell him he's an idiot for stealing that ash tray from Buckingham Palace," Amelia laughed.

"Red flashing lights," the Doctor noticed the beeping coming from the console. "Red flashing lights are not a good sign. Doctor?"

The Other Doctor poked his head into the other dimension, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Have you got red flashing lights beeping on your TARDIS console?" the Doctor tried to turn them off while speaking.

The Other Doctor turned his back and looked, "yes, that's no good."

"The wall's are closing!" the Doctor yelled. "Amelia! Get to your dimension right now before we're sealed off forever."

Amelia heard the worry in the Doctor's voice and ran through the threshold and into her fiancé's arms. Amy stood and watched from her own dimension the Other Doctor flipping some switches and Sherlock asking if he needed any assistance.

"Hey!" Amy caught the attention of Amelia as the dimension was beginning to fade away.

"What?" Amelia let go of John's grip and tried to get closer to Amy.

"Gotcha!" Amy winked and the dimension disappeared leaving the setting of Cardiff to take its place.

"Rory! Have you put the thermocouplings back?" the Doctor yelled at Rory.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Doctor, yes!" Rory walked back up to face the Doctor. "I did as you said!"

"Fine, fine! Well shall we head off then?" the Doctor took Amy into his arms.

"Yes, I think bringing John Watson home would be the best idea," Amy let go and hugged Rory. "Looks like his head is about to explode."

"Unbelievable, a real time machine," John was still facing the entrance of the TARDIS.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside on the street of 221. Amy insisted on walking John back into his flat. Going in everything was more or less the same. Walking in the flat Amy was the first to notice a man sitting at a kitchen table looking through a microscope. From what had happened she knew exactly who he was. John was just seconds behind Amy, but spoke first.

"Sherlock, you're back!" John remarked. "This is Amy!"

Sherlock looked at her, tilted his head just slightly, and nodded to show his acknowledgement.

"Sherly ..."

"Sherlock," Sherlock corrected her.

"Sherly, only an idiot steals an ash tray from Buckingham Palace," Amy laughed.

Sherlock sneered at her before returning to work. Amy turned her back on him and faced John, "you were right, the other one is nicer. Well, it was nice meeting you John, I don't suppose I'll be seeing you anytime soon, but I do hope you enjoyed the ... trip."

"Sorry, the Doctor never mentioned. What day is it?"

"You've only been gone two hours."

"Oh! Fantastic!" John said. "Well, then, Amy Pond. It was bloody wonderful meeting you, and the other you, if I may add."

Amy laughed, "Goodbye!"

Amy skipped down the stairs and back into the blue box. John, on the other hand, took a seat at his laptop and began to blog about his experience, but found that posting it would mean looking like a bit mental. Sherlock had somehow quietly gotten out of his seat and found his way hovering over John's shoulder.

"Unparalleled: The Story of Amy and Amelia?" Sherlock questionably asked.

"Something you won't understand. Considering your knowledge of the solar system, it's best to sit this one out, Sherlock," John stopped typing and mocked him. "Far more advanced information than you care for."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at the insult and began badgering John Watson for what happened. John shrugged it off and began to erase what he had typed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After another adventure, or two, Rory and Amy went to bed inside the labyrinth that was the TARDIS. The Doctor, too lazy to put the giant lens back, stared at it. The soft humming noise gave the Doctor a chance to think of something he thought about doing. It was risky, of course, but he couldn't shake the idea out of his head. He had the opportunity, the resources, and the idea. No one was stopping him.

"Just this one time, eh?" the Doctor said to himself as he input the coordinates and began to fly the TARDIS. "Darlig Ulv Stranden."

He walked out onto the cliff of the sandy beach. It was the right day, the right moment. He took the lens out and sonic-ed it. No one noticed him or the floating lens – they were too busy with the sad farewell. He looked at his past self and Donna speaking with Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor.

"That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him," the past Doctor told Rose.

"Doctor?" Amy tapped on the Doctor's shoulder which made him jump.

Amy realized that the TARDIS had landed and it woke her up. Finding no Doctor in the console room she opened the doors to see him sitting on the ground with the lens. She spotted the other TARDIS in the lens and got curious. The Doctor was never this sentimental nor nostalgic about his own past.

"Oi! Amy! Don't sneak up on me like that!" the Doctor scolded.

"Sorry," Amy rubbed her tired eyes. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

The Doctor silently looked on. Amy looked through the lens and noticed the two identical men, "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Parallel universe," he responded quietly. "A long time ago, when the world needed two of me. You don't remember this one, actually, with the planets in the sky and the Daleks. And you can thank the cracks in the skin of the universe for that."

"What happened to the other one?" Amy asked as she held onto the lens.

They watched as Rose approached both of the Doctors. One of them whispered in her ear, the other ... well, the other received quite the kiss. The Doctor walked away with Donna before Rose could let go – the Doctor doesn't like endings.

"Alright, come on Pond," the Doctor grabbed onto her arm. "Time to go."

"Wait, hold on a minute," Amy resisted.

The meta-crsis Doctor and Rose looked at each other before walking away hand in hand. Amy could see sadness in Rose's eyes, but there was more. Rose was unconditionally in love with him. And he also returned her affections. Having to choose between two Doctors must have been absolutely heart wrenching, but having to leave her behind was clearly painful, but she was happy, in love, and this was how he wanted to remember her. From this moment, Amy understood why travelling through parallel universes was so dangerous.

_Meanwhile, in the other dimension ..._

A week had gone by and the wedding was back on though a lot of lying about what really happened on that day was needed when the guests started questioning. Waking up on her wedding day, Amelia found that she was in the right place and sleeping beside the right man. After assuring John that she was in fact herself, John got up, changed, and headed to the church. Amelia walked to her dresser, put on some clothes, and smiled fondly at the picture sitting on top.

"Good morning, Sherly," Amelia excitedly called out as she went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Wonderful day for a wedding, wouldn't you say?"

Sherlock turned around and smiled just putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo. He hesitated greeting her for a moment and recalled the memory of Amy telling him to tell Amelia how he felt about her, but he let that go. The only thing he did was smile fondly at the memory.

"See you soon, best man!" Amelia grabbed her purse and left.

The wedding itself went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect. Amelia even spoke with Rory, rekindling a friendship that should have never been forgotten about. He himself was engaged to a girl from Leadworth. Nothing much had changed for Rory – he was working as a nurse but studying to become a pediatric doctor. Sherlock wasn't particularly fond of weddings, and his early departure from the reception was an obvious indication.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor was leaning on his TARDIS console and the doors were open. The TARDIS was just parked a few steps behind where Sherlock stood. The lamp from the top of the time machine shone brightly. Sherlock undid his bow tie and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"I have a case. Important stuff," Sherlock lied as he walked into the TARDIS.

"Oh, I doubt that you do," the Doctor walked away from the console and towards Sherlock. "You did fantastic with Prisoner Zero, and helping out Amy Pond. You saved the world, Mr. Holmes, and for that, I ask you..."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sherlock nodded at the compliment.

"Fancy another trip?" the Doctor finished his question.

"You want me to come with you?" Sherlock was taken aback by the suggestion. "Why?"

"Why not? Sometimes a madman in a box needs a bit of help every now and then," the Doctor chuckled. "I'm sure a consulting detective such as you would be quite the company."

"Are you sure you want a high functioning sociopath with you?" Sherlock raised his brow.

The Doctor smiled and left the question in the air.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," the Doctor responded truthfully. "But I bet you enjoy that sort of thing, don't you?"

"Obviously," Sherlock looked away.

"Well then, Sherlock," the Doctor turned his back at Sherlock and walked to the console. "All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm joining you," Sherlock looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah I am," the Doctor smugly responded as he looked at Sherlock.

"Why?"

"Because you're the consulting detective amongst the ordinary. And I know how that feels."

"Do you?" Sherlock turned his back on the Doctor and walked to the entrance.

"We're the only ones of our kind, so yes, I do," the Doctor watched Sherlock as he stood still at the entrance of the TARDIS. "The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes. I know the kind of man you are, Sherlock, and it would be my pleasure if you would join me. You do not see, you observe, and that is clear."

Sherlock reached out and closed the doors to the TARDIS, turned around, and gave the Doctor a sly grin, "well, then, Doctor. Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Well, thank you kind reader for taking the time to read this story! I hoped you enjoyed it :) _


End file.
